The Super Twins Might
by AlphawolfBC
Summary: Easy, this is my first story. Gollen, my OC is Goku's second son and Gohan's twin brother. This story will follow Gollen for a while before shifting to Gohan at around the cell saga then back to Gollen. Gollen is over powered, already a Super Saiyan and SSJ2 on NAMEK. Videl and my second OC are Arcosians and Frieza's younger twin sisters, Requesting OC's for filler saga, Req in Bio
1. Prologue to the Fight

**Hello readers, welcome to my very first story, this is a Story about an op character named Gollen. Gollen is Gohan's twin brother, he gets most of his traits from Goku's Super Saiyan side, hence the reason he was a Super Saiyan at age of four, he even has full control of his oozaru. The story will go through the GT saga, propably even further if I get enough Reviews**

* * *

><p>As we entered orbit of planet Namek, I couldn't help but look at the surface of the planet. My eyes were following some, invisible clash of super powers. I was also listening to the sound of my brother, Bulma, and Krillin getting ready to land on the planet. They didn't sense it but I could, three massive powers. Two were concentrated at our landing site but were moving away from the site. The third was halfway across the planet. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the strongest of the powers. Even though I had unlocked my Super Saiyan powers, I never used them. I didn't want my father to either be jealous, or to kill himself trying to reach my level of power. In fact, the only one that knows of my power is Raditz (Piccolo and Gohan were unconscious and dad was dead). It was I in my anger who killed Raditz, although the others believe that it was Piccolo's attack that killed the Saiyan.<p>

We landed with a great thud and Bulma opened the hatch. Without hesitating, we all left the ship just in time to see it get blown up. We looked to see two soldiers in Saiyan battle armor laughing at us. I didn't allow time for them to speak. I flew in and killed both the soldiers. Krillin, Bulma and Gohan looked at me in amazement, which I didn't get why.

"You killed them without trying", announced Krillin. "How did you get that strong"?

"You're overreacting Krillin, those two we're extremely weak, even compared to the Saibamen" I replied.

"Gollen, Krillin there is a huge, evil power coming towards us!" yelled Gohan. We hide in a huge cave a little way of the path. As we watched the flying convoy, I saw one of the three massive powers. All of the sudden the group stopped, and was able to see what his coworkers were carrying. They had four of the seven namekian dragon balls. The two other massive powers also landed near the evil power.

"Brother, why do you like to kill this … insignificant race", asked the first of the younger Arcosians.

"I am strongest in the universe, I can do what I want", yelled Frieza.

"Hey, don't yell at our sister," fussed the weakest arcosian girl.

"Videl, Kate, go back to the ship and wait for me," finalized Frieza. So they flew off, but instead of leaving, they hid in a cave, our cave. As they stared at me, I couldn't help but look them over. They looked (and were) six years old, but were strong enough to pound me to a pulp. I then felt Vegeta begin his decent to the planet and stared in the direction he was landing, at the same time the two girls scouters went off.

"Huh, a power of 19,000, not bad for the prince of saiyans," said Videl.

"That means yours is just barely higher than his is," said Kate. Just then another power appeared on the scouters and Vegeta's power rose 5,000. "Strike that, he is now higher," she corrected herself.

"Kate! I just talked to mom we are leaving in a half hour to return to Arcosia," Yelled Kate from the entrance of the cave. So I finally got my wits about me and we said bye and they left.

.

.

.

.

A few days had past sense meeting the Arcosians, me, Gohan , Vegeta, and Krillin were staring down the Ginyu Force. I could see the look on Gohan's face and could see that he loved the poses, while Vegeta, Krillin, and I thought they were stupid. Guldo stepped forward along with Gohan and Krillin .

Guldo in an instant was behind Krillin and kicked him into a mountain. When Gohan tried to retaliate with a small ki blast Guldo just dodged and threw another punch at Gohan. Gohan blocked the attack and Krillin used the time to retaliate and snapped Guldo's neck. Even though he had no body function Guldo still fought. He hit the two with Paralysis and psychically threw a sharpened tree at them. At that point, Vegeta had grown tired of the fight and killed Guldo before he could do any real damage. While the Ginyus went on about their poses me and Vegeta thought about how we would go about taking on Burter and Jeice.

"Since I am Stronger I will handle Burter and you can fight Jeice," proclaimed Vegeta.

"Fine by me, but if one of us win our fight and the other is losing, do not hesitate to go in and help," I replied

"Fine," was all Vegeta said, but everyone could see that he was extremely angry.

As the four of us faced off, I compared my power to his, I was slightly weaker than him and I knew he had more battle experience. We immediately got caught in a fast exchange of blows. I however knew I was already losing so I used a cheap move on Jeice. I had used a mini-distructo disc and cut of most of Jeice's hair. Jeice fell to his knees and got caught in a massive temper tantrum, so I flew so that I was barely visible and charged my ultimate attack, the Super Planet Destroyer. In the last few seconds of its charging I flashed Super Saiyan and fired. I dropped out of the form before even the scouters could detect the increase in power, but the damage was done, all my energy was gone and Jeice was dead. I flew back to where the others were only to see them being torn apart by Recoome. Burter also had the misfortune of being half caught in my blast and was killed. As I landed I watched both my brother and Krillin land on the ground in front of me, their necks broken and with almost no Power left. All I could see was red, when I heard a grunt of pain. Vegeta was punched and nearly killed by a punch to the stomach by the beast. Then something in me snapped. I went full on Super Saiyan 2 and at this point I had blacked out in my mind. In an instant I drove a fist in Recoome's right arm and it shattered, but he acted like it was nothing I regained control of self and fell out of the form. Fear had taken hold on me, and not having any power left wouldn't help. So I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see my father standing there looking back at me with his elbow driven up into Recoome's gut. Dad turned to me and fed me a senzu bean. I reveled in the feel of the massive zenkai boost I was granted. Before we could say anything dad told us to go get the dragon balls and wish back the others. Even after reaching the Arcosians ship we could hear the sound of the battle echoing, and then it just stopped. We later would fight Ginyu himself as my father. I decided to test my full power for once but couldn't power up. A voice in my head spoke and it said," Do not trust my body, Ginyu swaps bodies!" I instantly sprang to action. Captain Ginyu had just landed and was acting friendly with my brother and Krillin, but I felt his intentions. I charged Ginyu at blinding speed and delivered a heavy blow to Ginyu's stomach. I watched him grin and get in a special stance

"Change Now," shouted the man in my dad's body. Just before I was hit dad showed up and jumped in front of the blast. Even with one punch I had nearly killed my dad's body. I quickly jabbed Ginyu in the upper spin paralyzing him and kicked him face down to the ground. Vegeta showed and helped us get dad into one of Frieza's healing chambers and decided to sleep ""Why did we even want to come to this rock, I can't even remember why we came"".

"Hey guys, let's try the Dragon Balls again," whispered Krillin while we left the ship. We flew to a nearby cliff to activate the Dragon Balls when Dende showed up. He informed us that only the namek language could be used with the dragon. We quickly summoned the dragon and began our first two wishes. The first wish was used to bring back Piccolo and that he was on namek, the second wish was that dad was fully healed, but before we could use the third wish Vegeta showed up and threatened Dende. Then the Dragon's eye went black and started to smoke. Dende fell as did the dragon balls, he began to weep, crying that Guru had died, but all I could do was stare at a Mountain behind him, fear evident on my face. Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, my dad, and Piccolo, the latter who just showed up, all matched my fear.

Vegeta was the only one who spoke at the final formed monster. He then mouthed one word, a name he didn't want to say again in fear. Frieza.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Goku: 5,000**

**Goku (Kaioken): 180,000**

**Goku(Ginyu's body): 1,000**

**Goku(Zenkai): 3,000,000**

**Gollen: 75,000**

**Gollen(Super Saiyan):3,750,000**

**Gollen(Super Saiyan 2 Burst):187,500,000**

**Gollen(Zenkai): 1,000,000**

**Gohan: 50,000**

**Vegeta: 80,000**

**Burter: 80,000**

**Jeice: 80,000**

**Recoome: 85,000**

**Guldo: 35,000**

**Ginyu: 120,000**

**Krillin: 45,000**

**Kate: 465,000**

**Videl: 460,000**

**Frieza: 560,000**

**Frieza(25% Final Form): 3,000,000**

**Frieza(50% Final Form): 6,000,000**

**Frieza(100% Final Form): 120,000,000**

**Piccolo: 1,800,000**


	2. Battle Starter

**Hello again, welcome to the second chapter, the battle will get even more ferocious as powers are unlocked and several deaths will, inevitably, occur. The battle will only start to get worse when a new super power shows up to destroy the remaining Z Fighters**

**Please read and review so that I can easily figure out what to do next, who should fight who, and if there are any MAJOR errors in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for Dragon Ball except for Gollen, Kate, and the fact that Videl is an arcosian(but not videl herself**

* * *

><p>Seconds hadn't even passed after Frieza's name was spoken. When Frieza blasted a hole right through Vegeta. Goku walked over to the fallen prince and told him to save energy and that they would get him healed. Dende had already began to move towards Vegeta to get him healed but Vegeta said no to being healed. He had decided that his death will help my dad ascend to the form of a super saiyan. That his last words would be enough to fuel his rage.<p>

"Ka… Kakarot, our, our home wasn't destroyed by a meteor, your parents weren't killed in that explosion, they were killed by him, they were killed by Frieza. Please, I beg of you, destroy him, avenge our race, avenge your parent, avenge me," Vegeta had pleaded and cried. It was not enough. With his last words came a second death beam from Frieza, finally ending the once proud prince.

"What a pity. He was always one of my favorite playthings, next to his father of course," laughed the galactic tyrant. My dad stepped forward to face the tyrant. Frieza , not wanting to face a pesky obstacle, rapidly fired death beams at Goku, all of which he deflected. Both super powers smirked and blasted towards the other. Frieza missed his punch but Goku landed his. While Frieza was stunned, Goku phased behind the tyrant and land a kaioken powered kick to the base of Frieza's spin. However, Frieza stood as if the attack was pointless. I phased behind Frieza as a super saiyan and punched him straight into the ground.

"Gollen, stay out of this, this is my fight," shouted Goku.

"Fine dad, just yell if you need help," I shouted back. Dende quickly to me and instantly healed me, although I didn't need it I could feel a revival of my power. I turned back to watch the fight but I knew the outcome of the battle. My father was going to lose this fight.

Goku's POV

I floated in the same spot I was in since my son slammed Frieza into the ground. I was contemplating how my son had managed to obtain that kind of power. A burst of power followed by an explosion from the crater awoke me from my stupor. Frieza flew up from the crater and was a little bulkier than I had last seen

"You should be proud," commented Frieza," Your son forced me to use 50% of my power to survive that attack, too bad it has also solidified your demise." In an instant Frieza was in my face with his fist jammed in my stomach, my body contorting around that bone crushing hit. I flashed into a kaioken x5 and threw a light ki blast. Though he took it like it didn't affect him, I was given a chance to a kick into his face. He returned that with an elbow to my chest, cracking a few of my ribs in the process. I went into a kaioken x10 and was still being tossed around like a ragdoll; he was just toying with me even when he dropped back down to 25% power. I realized that only by using the spirit bomb that I _might _actually win this fight, but I would need time. I raised both arms into the air and began asking the living things of Namek and the surrounding system for the power to beat Frieza, in an instant Frieza was planted into the earth, again.

Gollen's POV

My golden aura flared as I tapped into my super saiyan powers. My hair was still black as well as my eyes, but with my control I can bring out some power without even turning super. Frieza rose from the ground, pain and fury obvious on his face. His purple aura flaring and turning red. He began charging an attack in a stance that looked very familiar to me.

"I learned and tweaked this attack from observing the planet Earth, before learning of the Namek dragon balls," announced Frieza," allow me to unveil my Dark Kamehameha." Everyone who had heard him speak those words, including myself, wore a look of fear on our faces. We watched as he charged his blast. I looked at Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, Krillin, and Dad and smiled. I turned back to Frieza, turned Super Saiyan, and charged my Super Planet Destroyer. My attack, unlike Frieza's, was just a distraction. Dad was almost done with the Spirit Bomb, but my guess was it needed a full thirty seconds before the Bomb is done. We both fired and we kept the blasts equal in power. Frieza's back was to the spirit bomb when dad threw it, at the same time I moved out of the way of mine and Frieza's blasts. The blast hit Frieza, and unintentionally me, with the force of a freight train. The hit launched me through the planet. As I stood on the other side of the planet from battle, I couldn't help but cheer at our victory. Then it happened, Frieza's power reappeared and Krillin's disappeared. I screamed in rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan two and started to bolt through the hole in the planet at blinding speeds. I arrived back with the group just in time to see Piccolo get blasted protecting my dad. Both my dad, Gohan, and I snapped, my brother and father going Super Saiyan and myself getting full control of my super saiyan two powers. Fear was very evident on Frieza's face, and then he smirked. We all felt the insane power coming towards the planet, it wasn't evil though, if it weren't for traces of Frieza's power in that energy, we would have thought that it was dad's power. But the words Frieza spoke next scared us all that were still alive.

"Hah, that power you feel is my mother, in her first form, and she is pissed," screamed the now happy Frieza. I, not wanting to be forced into this fight, punched Frieza in the gut, followed by a kick to his knee, and a elbow to his face which sent him flying, my dad drove a kick in his back directing him towards Gohan who smashed Frieza into the ground. Unknown to us and Frieza, a ship landed a little ways away from Frieza's own ship. Out of the ship came fourty-three people, one was Frieza's mom Lilith, the next two were known to two of the people currently fighting, Kate and Videl, the last fourty were all Saiyan women, all of which had power levels almost equal to Videl. Unlike most of the cold family, Lilith, Videl, and Kate all loved saiyans, Lilith has even slept with all of her female saiyan body guards at least once. They quickly began their flight to the battle field where the outcome for the future of the universe has already begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Goku: 3,000,000**

**Goku (Super Saiyan): 150,000,000**

**Gohan (Ginyu Force Zenkai): 950,000**

**Gohan (Super Saiyan):47,500,000**

**Gollen: 1,000,000**

**Gollen (Super Saiyan):50,000,000**

**Gollen (Super Saiyan 2):2,500,000,000**

**Frieza: 150,000,000**

**Vegeta (Zenkai): 1,500,000**

**Piccolo: 1,800,000**

**Kate (First Form): 465,000**

**Videl (First Form): 460,000**

**Krillin: 100,000**

**Lilith (First Form) 4,900,000,000**

**Female Saiyan Soldiers: 450,000 each**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter two remember to review for more chapters.<strong>  
><strong>Now to inform you of why liliths power is so high, it was, prior to Cooler being born, 490,000, but in this story, when a female arcosian gives birth, her power level is increased 10 times what it was. I was actually thinking that giving her a x20 boost because Kate and Videl were born at the same time BUT that would actually make her power level 9,800,000,000, kind of OP in this story, for now<strong>

**Anyways, see you guys next chapter, it probably won't come out till next weekend**  
><strong>BYE! <strong>


	3. Frieza's end, Androids Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or GT **

**yes for those other people who hate it, GT will be included, but I will make it better and stronger**

* * *

><p>The three arcosians and the 40 saiyan women all reached the battle at its climax. Frieza had thrown three energy discs at us and we were managing to dodge the discs. I had an amazing idea after my hundredth dodge to fly at Frieza. As I went at the tyrant I heard a shout and looked behind me to see Kate floating there, but it was too late. I veered off course of my target to allow the disk to cut Frieza in half. My brother and father just stared at the falling form of the tyrant. However, before I could relax I felt three fists impact my face, all of which hurt like hell. I saw three girls standing there, instantly I looked in fear at the strongest and oldest of the three girls, instantly I knew it was the mother. Turning I looked at the next girl and recognized her as Videl, the girl I knew my brother had a small crush for and I quickly started to cry when I saw her. But the final girl I saw I instantly started to cry rivers of tears and powered down to my base form. My dad and brother hadn't noticed and actually were on their way back to the ship. I quickly grew furious at them and returned to my full power, but I knew it was their super saiyan stupor that had them abandon me and Piccolo, unlike them I could still feel his power. I dropped down next to him before the group facing me could react. I charged and threw a small ball of ki at him but instead of it killing him it gave him more power, forcing me to drop out of my super saiyan form, and he woke up.<p>

"Gollen, what is going on", Piccolo said as he woke.

"You have to go after my brother and dad, a stronger foe just showed and the two of them bolted to the ship", I told him.

"Fine", he grunted. I was floating back up to the floating figures when I saw someone else lying on the ground a little while away. I flew towards the figure and saw that it was the almost dead figure of Frieza. I charged a small recovery ki blast and tossed it at him. He floated up, looked at the floating figures, and smirked, I also looked at the figures and saw them smiling and knew I had done well. I started to fly off in the direction of my dad's ki. Before I even managed a half mile at my full speed, I saw red light approaching me. I quickly turned and countered the blast with my own which quickly overpowered the weak blast and obliterated my attacker, which happened to be Frieza. I knew I had to flee quickly to be able to survive this next battle and went super saiyan two and flew as fast as I could to reach the ship. I could sense Piccolo, dad, Gohan, and Bulma in the ship, but Piccolo's power was weaker than it should have been. I arrived as the ship departed and quickly powered down in shock. I landed on the planet and collapsed I felt the powers of the Arcosians and Saiyans leave the planet in the opposite direction as well. I felt an unknown power show up above me but before I could react, the person dropped to a knee and started to beat me. When I knew the thrashing this thing was giving me was about to kill me, the attack stopped. I stood and, with what power I had left, flew towards the location of Frieza's ship. When I saw the ship I knew that It would not be able to fly, I looked around and saw a pod with the Ginyu force insignia on the hatch. I got inside and started the engine and let the ship take its course to any planet.

**One Year Later**

* * *

><p>I was finally on my way back to earth; ready to punish my father and brother for abandoning me. I was about three hours away from the planet when I felt six super powered enemies land on the planet ahead of me. Quickly I recognized four of the powers and was actually shocked that the third strongest being there had survived. I put two fingers to my fore head and began concentrating on a location behind the second weakest power of the invaders. Phasing in behind Kate with my powers suppressed so no one could sense or detect me, I watched as my father, brother, Vegeta, and the other Z fighters prepared to fight this foe, but I didn't see Piccolo anywhere, so I began searching for his ki signature and prepared to use instant transmission when I saw the oldest of the arcosian fighters floating in front of my dad, I recognized him as the one that pounded me on Namek after dad had left me on the planet and with a scream of fury I powered up to my super saiyan two state. Everyone there sensed my power including the people who couldn't sense energy. I phased right in front of the man in a cape and drove a ki charged fist into his gut, cracking his armor and forcing him to cough up blood. With his face quivering in pain, swung a pain filled attack at my head which I swiftly dodged and sensed an attack coming at my left sit. I carelessly caught the attack and crushed the robotic fist with ease, and I revealed in Frieza's pain. I released the piece of metal that was a hand I caught an elbow that was thrown at me from his brother (yeah I have included Cooler in this part) and crushed it causing a shout of unbelievable pain from the entity. I jumped backwards and landed only a few feet in front of Goku.<p>

"Gollen, where have you been, you should have been back on the ship with us when we left", Goku shouted at me, "I was really scared when we realized you weren't there, we went back for you but you were already gone". I only turned to glare at him before using instant transmission to go to where I could sense mom's power back at mount Paozu. I dropped out of my super saiyan two form and laid on the grass in front of the house, and blocked out the powers of my friends and Frieza's family back at the battle zone and fell asleep.

When I woke, mom was sitting next to me on one side while Kate sat next to me on the other, the two just talking, then two more voices joined their conversation, and they belonged to Videl and Lilith. I reached out my senses and could feel the Z fighters, King Cold, and Cooler also talking to each other a small distance away as if they were old friends just chatting away. I sat up and looked at the women surrounding me, and grinned. I stood, went and grabbed a piece of fire wood and flew of carrying mom with everyone else following close behind. After getting a good distance away from the house I put mom down and placed the fire wood and a weird chunk of metal on top of a boulder a little ways away and flew back to the group.

"I'm going to show you something I found while I was gone and show you how strong that piece of metal is" I announced. I turned back to the piece of metal and began charging a powerful beam attack. "**ULTIMATE**", I shouted turning super, "**PLANET**", I screamed in pain as I powered up to super saiyan 2, "**DESTROYER BEAM, FIRE**", I roared as I turned super saiyan 3 for the third time ever while doing this attack and released the colossal beam that tore an amazing trench and destroyed everything in its path, even after releasing the blast. Once the beam dissipated into nothing I slowly wobbled to the chunk of metal lying unscathed at the bottom of the trench a few feet away. I picked up and carried it back to the group of people not only in shock at my power, but at the same piece of metal that I showed them undamaged by the blast. I handed it to Kate before peacefully passing out and falling next to her. She smiled down at my unconscious form before lying down next to me and also fell asleep after the events of the day hugging my side, while everyone else smiled at us thinking of how cute we looked, as well as the unknown figures standing in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Carl for your review, it helped make the short brawl in this chapter A LOT better<strong>

**To clarify things on Gollen's super saiyan three form, he can only use that form when using his ultimate attack, and it will stay that way until after the cell saga**

**I know the end of Namek was rushed, the next chapter will include Trunks, an explanation on how Vegeta lived, what happened in the second fight against Frieza and who the OC with Trunks is.**

**If someone wants to, and you manage to do so before Friday or the Friday of the week of Super Bowl XLIX(49), you can request who the OC is and it has to be a GIRL because the OC will also be Trunks' mate and I wont do any gay relationships in the story.**

**Now for the Powers of the Fighters, all will be by the end of the story**

**Gollen: 6,000,000**  
><strong>Gollen(super saiyan): 300,000,000<strong>  
><strong>Gollen(super saiyan two): 15,000,000,000<strong>  
><strong>Gollen(super saiyan three burst):750,000,000,000<strong>

**Goku: 7,000,000**  
><strong>Goku(super Saiyan): 350,000,000<strong>

**Gohan: 4,555,000**  
><strong>Gohan(super Saiyan): 227,750,000<strong>

**Vegeta: 5,500,000**

**Piccolo: 8,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,000,000**

**Tien: 1,125,000**

**Yamcha: 950,000**

**Chaoutzu: 100,000**

**Chi chi: 50**  
><strong>Chi chi(with frying pan): infinite<strong>

**Bulma: 5**

**Lilith: 4,900,000,000**  
><strong>Lilith(Final Form): 588,000,000,000<strong>

**Frieza: 165,000,000**

**King Cold: 200,000,000**

**Cooler(4th form): 115,000,000**  
><strong>Cooler(Final Form:5,750,000,000<strong>

**Kate: 465,000**  
><strong>Kate(Final Form): 55,800,000<strong>

**Videl: 460,000**  
><strong>Videl(Final Form): 55,200,000<strong>

**Thanks for visiting this chapter, Review, and remember to watch for the update next weekend.**

**To appease TheLoyalMutation on the bacground of the earth fight, Gollen was stronger than piccolo, as well as nappa, but not Vegeta, and at the time he COULDN'T use Super Saiyan whenever he wanted, he was still training at it, and Goku's death in the battle against Raditz was because Raditz dodged the Special Beam Cannon and hit Goku still, causing Gollen's first Super Saiyan transformation, to sum Radditz dodged and Gollen was being slaughtered by Vegeta. And the 10x for an arcosian birth is to actually make the women strong enough to protect their kids until the kid is old enough to defend themselves, but the boost is only temporary, but the effects can add unto each other, and because of how long they live it takes a few years to drop the power, a pretty long time actually, but some circumstances drop the power, such as watching the child win against a stronger opponent.**

**Hopefully this gets rid of some confusion on the whole past and biology thing.**


	4. Visitors From the Future, Enter Garlic

**Hello everyone, so I did not get any request for an OC so I put future Gollen in there instead**

**Remember, post helpful reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z**

* * *

><p><strong>Future Gollen's Pov<strong>

I stood over looking my old home from a few miles away, standing next to Trunks, the one remaining friend from my time. I remembered the first day I got back after the year in space, waking up to the warm feeling of another person sleeping next to me. I remember I smiled while she lay pressed against my side. I remembered the smell of my moms and Lilith's cooking from that morning. But that was a long time ago, now Mom and Lilith are dead, Videl and Gohan as well as the other Z Fighters being killed in front of my eyes by the three androids, I remember being helpless when dad was dying of the heart disease. I remember how I learned Kate was kidnapped the same day her dad was killed; I remember how androids 17, 18, and 21 killed my family. I clenched my fists at the memory of my hardships. I sensed everyone's power inside the house and relaxed.

"Trunks, we should go down there and tell them everything", I said to my companion.

"Wait, what if mom isn't expecting me yet, you could prevent me from existing in this time", my panicking companion cried.

"You sense the second power in her, she is already expecting you", I said calming the disturbed teenager.

"Fine let's go", he proclaimed with new zeal. We quickly walked down the hill and made our way up the hill. I knocked on the door as I heard the clanking of metal on glass and ceramic plates. I sensed and heard a person on the other side of the door open it. On the other side was a face I hadn't seen in a long time, Son Chi chi, my mother.

"M-mom", I said with tears in my eyes and quickly hugged her. She flinched but obviously didn't recognize me.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me", screamed my mom. I quickly backed off and saw everyone behind her staring at me, only one had a smile that I welcomed.

"Hello son", said my dad as he walked up to me.

"Hi dad", I replied. Everyone gawked at the sight of me, I wouldn't blame them, I was older and bore a scar that ran from my right ear, to the left side of my mouth as well as the grey, blind eye in place of the charcoal black eye.

"Can I come in", I asked.

"Yes you may" my younger self said still just staring at me. So me and Trunks walked in and went toward the living room. I turned and asked if we could sit and we all did.

"First of, let me tell you why I am here", I announced, "In three years, three androids will arrive and kill all of the human Z fighters, four acrcosians, all saiyans but me and Trunks here, while dad dies of a heart virus. Two of the androids will kill King Cold and Cooler first, at the same time they kidnap Kate. Two weeks later, Androids 19 and 20, the androids that attack the arcosians, will be killed by Piccolo and Vegeta on the same day that dad dies. However, the two androids activated a failsafe, three super powered androids by the name of 17, 18, and 21. 17 and 18 will then kill everyone but Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, who was a baby at the time, Videl, and me."

"What about me, you said I was kidnapped two weeks priors to everyone's death, where am I", asks Kate. I point towards my ruined eye and start to cry.

"You are android 21, Gero and 19 turn you into the android that kills Lilith and destroys my eye, Gero is 20, killing him when he attacks the first time would prevent you from becoming android 21", I announce. "Oh, and dad take this, you were already dead, but Bulma managed to finish the cure for the heart virus", I say handing dad the cure. I look at my younger self and smile as I stand and walk towards the door. Trunks and I pull out our time machine and release the capsules in front of the house. We climb in and wave to the people standing outside the house. We turn on the machines and let autopilot do all the work.

When we were back in the ruin of our time I looked around and saw that for once everything was peaceful. I hopped out of the machine and sat on the grass and began meditating. Trunks started to roam around the meadow we landed in. It was so quiet that we both heard the clang of boot on metal. I walked over to Trunks and we both looked at the metal hatch. Capsuling our ships we entered the bunker and looked around and we were shocked at what we saw shocked us. It was the home of the androids; game systems, drinks, food, recharge chambers, and bathrooms filled the bunker. We heard one of the showers running and prepared ourselves for a fight. When he heard the shower stop running I waited to see if it was Kate and to my luck it was. She just stared at us with joy in her eyes which shocked me, the last time I saw her they were filled with hate. She walked over to us and trapped me in a loving hug. This shocked both me and Trunks, and she quickly released me and turned towards the recharge chamber, her black and white skin still glistening with water, her curvaceous form being covered by only a skin tight pink under suit. It wasn't until then that we noticed the other two androids in the other recharge chambers, with warm green glows surrounding them. She stepped in to her own chamber, waved us of, and let the green glow put her to sleep. I walked over the other two chambers and set them to start removing power from the other androids. A red glow now filling their chambers, and me and Trunks left them to rest, for now.

* * *

><p>Present Gollen's point of view<p>

After hearing of her future fate, Kate forced me to start training her to fight, so I decided to test her on her skills. I smirked as I felt the breeze of her punch go past my head. I jumped over her and drove my knee in her back causing her to howl in pain. She quickly turned with an attempted backhand to my face that was easily caught. I retaliated with a quick jab to her face. I watched as she clutched her face and her skin cracked and burst from her body. She gained a good two inches of height, lost her horns, and her skin became a solid black and white instead of the white having pink stripes. In an instant she was in my face with her fist prepped to attack. I was quick to put up a block that caught her attack. I quickly countered with a kick to her stomach that caused her to bend over in pain. She smiled and I realize too late that she barely felt the attack. I barely dodged a quick kick to the head and reengaged her in a quick barrage of punches and kicks that was matched by her. I threw a quick ki wave and broke up the engagement. I smiled and lowered my power to show the exam had ended. She smiled back and her skin shattered, her appearance and power returning back to that of her first form. We dropped back down to the ground and sat, winded form our spar.

"I know you love your armor, but it won't help you get stronger unlike my weighted clothes. So you have two choices, you keep your armor to train in and not get any physical benefits from it, or you could take a pair of weighted clothes from my closet to use", I told her while putting on a serious face.

"I'll go with the weighted clothes", says Kate as she walks to the house to go change. I turn and begin a session of shadow sparring until she returns about ten minutes later. I turn back and see her begin her own shadow sparring session and I return to mine.

* * *

><p>Kami's lookout two weeks later<p>

A black portal opened in the center of the massive sky temple and out came six people one of which was a small blue demon; standing in front of the portal and the adults is a cheerful Makyan girl. Visible in the distance, a planet know as the Makyan Star. With a wave of his hand the tiny demon had his minions go and imprison the inhabitant of the temple and with a final evil laugh sent his daughter of to go play on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Gollen: 6,000,500  
>Gollen (super Saiyan): 300,025,000<br>Gollen(Super Saiyan 2): 15,001,250,000**

**Kate: 470,000  
>Kate (Final Form): 58,280,000<strong>

**Goku: 7,000,000**  
><strong>Goku(super Saiyan): 350,000,000<strong>

**Gohan: 4,555,000**  
><strong>Gohan(super Saiyan): 227,750,000<strong>

**Vegeta: 5,500,000**

**Piccolo: 8,000,000**

**Krillin: 1,000,000**

**Tien: 1,125,000**

**Yamcha: 950,000**

**Chaoutzu: 100,000**

**Chi chi: 50**  
><strong>Chi chi(with frying pan): infinite<strong>

**Bulma: 5**

**Lilith: 4,900,000,000**  
><strong>Lilith(Final Form): 588,000,000,000<strong>

**King Cold: 200,000,000**

**Cooler(4th form): 115,000,000**  
><strong>Cooler(Final Form:5,750,000,000<strong>

**Videl: 460,000**  
><strong>Videl(Final Form): 55,200,000<strong>**  
><strong>

**Future Gollen: 15,000,000  
>Future Gollen (Super Saiyan): 750,000,000<br>Future Gollen (Super Saiyan 2): 37,500,000,000**

**Future Trunks: 7,000,000  
>Future Trunks: 350,000,000<strong>

**Future Android Kate: 40,000,000,000**

**Lilith(Right before death, 4th Form): 588,000,000**

**Future android 18: 320,000,000**

**Future android 17: 350,000,000**

**Future Gohan (Super Saiyan): 400,000,000**

**Immortal Garlic Jr.: 18,000,000,000**

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, the birth power removal was talked about last chapter, Lilith had observed Kate and Videl beat stronger opponents, those opponents will be seen in future sagas<strong>

**Just so you know, I might not update during one of the weekends either this month or next month for family reasons**

**The love between Kate and Gollen bloomed during this chapter and will continue to grow past Cell**

**Spoiler, this timeline Kate WON'T be kidnapped, and Mr Satan won't exist either. Mini sagas will appear during the three year gap in abundance, but won't last more than two or three chapters and to get them going I might be using some concepts from other stories, such as Garlic Jr's daughter from ALP113's story DragonBall Z : Legacies**

**But I want Villain OC's and some Hero OC's for future filler Chapters so I WON'T use another author concept again**

**The info for how to do OC's will be on my bio.**


	5. Black Water Fight

**Welcome to chapter five, small fight scene, like usual. I'm trying not to interfere with the cannon stuff to much.**

**The only difference is my characters and Goku being in the fight and Gohan being a Super Saiyan.**

**Powers at the end of the story will take place after the last word is said for the stories time line.**

**Disclaimer - I do Not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

><p>Black Water Fight<p>

I floated next to Kate and scanned her over; I was calculating her impressive power gain after only two weeks. Kate had decided to stay in her final form to master her power and reach the fifth level. I was able to decide that she was about as strong as my super saiyan level from when I left namek. I smiled as I powered up to my max at the same time she did, only I stayed in my base form. I charged at her and threw a quick jab at her stomach that was blocked; I then threw a round-house kick to her neck that was dodged. I then curled up in pain around the punch that Kate jammed in my gut. Before I could react after she released me from the attack, she threw a punch at me that sent me into a tree only a few hundred feet away. I shot out of the forest at full speed and slammed a kick into her face that sent her flying through the air. I prepped to chase after her when I was knocked unconscious by a kick to the back of my. The last thing I saw was Kate being blasted out of the by a full powered energy beam

I awoke several hours later to the sight of a young green skinned girl with black hair and pink eyes just staring at me with wonder and something else, something I only see in Kate's eyes but I don't know what it is. I look around and realize that I am on Kami's lookout, and I see a group of people of people that I immediately recognize and I sit up and see one of them staring at me. I see the smallest one there, who even though he is wearing a cloak, I recognize as Garlic Jr., the immortal who kidnapped me and my brother when we were three, holding a glass bottle with two people inside. I also saw a man around 14 who was chained up to the wall of Kami's Palace, he looked like he had gone a few rounds with a bus and lost each one. I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck and saw it was the girl about my age. I stood with the girls arms still wrapped around me and picked her up and began walking towards Garlic. I searched for everyone and almost dropped the girl in shock as I discovered that only Gohan and Piccolo still had good energy, even dad was corrupted by whatever Garlic's current plan was, and I couldn't even sense Kate's energy causing me to grow furious. I knew it was the girl in my arms who did it but I couldn't blame her, the way she is was because of her father. I compensated the gap in mine and Garlic's power by going Super Saiyan. I set the girl down next to me and stared at the monster in front of me, prepping a small ball of ki incase I need it. I watched as dad, mom, Bulma, King Cold, Lilith, Videl, and Cooler landed, the white of their eyes glowing red. I sighed and looked back to Garlic, a small frown on my face.

"How are you here Garlic, you should be in the dead zone", I asked Garlic. "And what have you done to my friends."

"I used the Makyan Star, can't you see it in the sky, as for your friends, they are under the influence of the Black Water Mist", Garlic Jr. replied. "It also seems like my daughter has taken a fancy towards you, just give up and I'll let my daughter have you."

"I think I'll pass", I said as I pushed the young Makyan away and got into my fighting stance ~I must free that chained up person, from what I can sense, he will be able to help beat the immortal, but I need a distraction.~ "ULTIMATE PLANET DESTROYER BEAM FIRE" I shouted the name of my attack as I ascended to the third level and shoot the attack at Garlic and the two spice boys on the lookout, incinerating all three of them, but I knew Garlic would reform in a few minutes.

"Yo – you just killed my dad", Said the girl walking over and sitting next to my collapsed form.

"H – He will be back in a few minutes, he is immortal, remember", I replied. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sugar", she said happily as we watched her father reform in front of us.

"It seems all of my spice boys are dead, now, sleep well Gollen", said Garlic Jr. as I passed out from lack of energy.

When I started to regain consciousness, I was stuck unable to move as I watched my corrupted friends beat Piccolo to a pulp, even the humans had him on his heels, and my dad hasn't even gone super saiyan. I looked in front of me, propping my head up on my chin, I watched Gohan go toe to toe with a transformed Garlic Jr., then I looked to my right, and saw the two women who had taken a deep interest in me fighting to the death, and I started to tear up as I saw that Kate was fighting with a hole in her stomach, just to keep me safe. Then I looked to the destroyed bottle and the still chained up man on the wall. I stood and with what amount of power I had left and destroyed the chains holding the man on the wall. I once again dropped to the ground and saw a conveniently dropped senzu bean just out of reach and I was forced to watch Piccolo crash to the ground, quickly followed by the unconscious corrupt z-fighters. I knew the unknown person had saved them and he has already joined Gohan in fighting Garlic.

As I felt the senzu bean get forced into my mouth, I heard Piccolo say "Your girl needs you now, both of them, keep them separated, Gohan, that Kj Kid, and I have Garlic Jr. covered." He then flew up and joined into the barrage of attack being thrown at the hulking demon. I looked towards the exhausted girls still throwing punches at a normal human pace. I flew over to them and blocked both of their attacks while I was in my SSJ 2 form and waved for them to follow. They did not get to far though before they both fell to their knees. I sighed and went back to them picking them up and flying to Korin's tower directly below us as I felt a light suction coming from the now open Dead Zone Portal behind us and I saw a light blue mist covering the and destroying the Black Water Mist and I felt everyone's powers returning to normal. I landed on the massive pillar and asked the talking cat, Korin, for two senzu beans which he "happily" gave me them and I fed them to the girls, giving them their strength back and threw punches at each other which I easily caught.

"Please don't fight, I don't want my two friends to fight", I said, a small smile on my face.

"But she tried to kill me", both girls cried. I looked at Kate's gi and saw the hole over the stomach, and then at Sugar's gi and saw the hole above her heart, I knew instantly that Kate shot a death beam at her. So I just went and hugged both of them.

"That makes you even, now get over it, you both don't need to keep this up", I said, calming both angry girls. I released them and began our flight home.

Around one week later, dirt from the Makyo star merged with Sugar, giving her a permanent ability to become a Super Makyan and Kate reached the fifth level with both mine and Sugars help and my own power also made leaps that made the current gap between mine and Gohans powers seem like Frieza to Raditz. Kj had also joined the training and both his base and his Super Saiyan levels are just a little lower than my own.

Too be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to SaiyanKj for the OC Kj, future filler sagas I do like this one will need OC's, any future OC's will have to be between Gollen's age(6) and Kj's age(14), and I will change the age after each time they increase in age.<strong>

**Next chapter will be an AU continuation of the Garlic Jr. saga with hopefully more fighting**

**Sorry for being short, past chapters all had at least another hundred words more than this chapter.**

**Power Levels**

**Gollen: 11,000,000  
>Gollen (Super Saiyan): 550,000,000<br>Gollen (Super Saiyan 2): 27,500,000,000  
>Gollen (Super Saiyan 3):1,375,000,000,000<strong>

**Kate: 550,000,000  
>Kate (5th Form): 27,500,000,000<strong>

**Goku: 11,500,000  
>Goku (Super Saiyan): 575,000,000<strong>

**Gohan: 10,500,000  
>Gohan (Super Saiyan): 525,000,000<strong>

**Kj: 10,500,000  
>Kj (Super Saiyan): 525,000,000<strong>

**Chi Chi: 60  
>Chi Chi (Frying pan): Infinite<strong>

**Videl (Final Form): 525,000,000**

**Sugar: 11,000,000  
>Sugar (Super Makyan): 550,000,000<strong>

**Lilith (Final Form): 600,000,000,000**

**King Cold (Final Form): 6,000,000,000**

**Cooler: 175,000,000  
>Cooler (5th form): 8,750,000,000<strong>

**Garlic Jr.: 18,000,000,000**


	6. Garlic Jr Saga, Part Two

**Sorry the chapter is out late, I was out of school last week for snow so I had make up most of the work for the week. Plus I got Xenoverse so that kept me busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

><p>Garlic Jr. saga Part 2<p>

I sat next to a lake just a few miles away from my house, thinking of the past few weeks. Me and Kate were ambushed by a Makyan named Sugar and I was taken before the girl's father Garlic Jr. I attacked the immortal with my most powerful attack, but it had done nothing. I was useless as I watched Kate fight Sugar, Piccolo fight dad, mom, and the rest of my friends with the help of our new friend Kj, while Gohan was stuck fighting Garlic himself. We barely won by forcing him back into the dead zone and releasing the holy water over the planet.

I shot several small ki blasts across the lake waiting for Bulma to show up with the Gravity Chamber that my dad had requested, one that could go up 500x earth's gravity. I could feel Vegeta's power coming towards me, telling me he wanted to spar before facing my father. He softly landed on the ground only a few feet away and I stood to face him.

"Brat, fight with everything you have and don't forget that you will need Super Saiyan to beat me", he said getting into a fighting stance and confirming my suspicions.

"I won't need Super Saiyan to beat you", I reply with a smirk. Vegeta growls and charges at me, his fist cocked back. I caught his attack and drove my own fist into his solar plexus, causing him to cough up saliva and bend forward, allowing me to send my knee into his chin and launching him into a tree.

He flew out of the woods and threw a series of punches and kicks at me that were easily dodged. I caught one of his fists and started to crush it, making him cry out in pain and grab his own arm. I followed up by sending my elbow into his nose, shattering it and causing it to bleed, while also letting go of his hand. He then used his good hand to throw a heavy punch that caught me in the stomach and forced me back to the edge of the lake. I watched Vegeta as he started to growl and shake, causing me to panic at what might happen. His hair got longer and pointier, and started to flash gold, his power skyrocketing to rival my own super saiyan power, his turned turquoise. With a roar that caused a crater to form below him, he finished his first transformation into a Super Saiyan.

"Huh, so that's all it took for me to become a Super Saiyan, thank you for the help, Gollen", Vegeta said with a genuine smile on his face. "Let's end this spar for now so I can recover enough for my fight with Kakarot in a few hours."

"Sure", I replied. "Maybe now I can have decent Saiyan sparring partner."

"You don't train with Kakarot", Vegeta asked.

"For some reason, he only trains with Gohan", I tell him.

"That idiot", Vegeta growles . "He should be training both of you."

Hours Later

I stood in the middle of a meadow with Kate, Sugar, Videl, Kj, and Gohan surrounding me. All at once, they ran at me throwing punches that were either blocked or dodged. I threw an invisible ki wave at Videl, forcing her into Gohan and knocking them both out of the spar. I turned to Kate and immediately caught her in a clash of punches and kicks, both of us dealing heavy damage to the other before knocking her to out of the makeshift ring, leaving just Kj and Sugar for me to defeat. I charged at the two clashing warriors and joined their fray, only to be faced with a flurry of punches and kicks as they directed their attack at me. I jammed my fists into their solar plexus, almost taking them both out. I then drove my fist into Sugars head then my elbow into Kj's chest, knocking both of them out of the ring.

I collapsed from the damage they had done to me, dropping out of my Super Saiyan form. I feel two people lift me up and start carrying me back to the house and I look to see that it is Kate and Sugar. I just let sleep take hold of me after a few more minutes.

When I woke feeling Kate and Sugar hugging both of my sides, I thought back to what Kj had informed us on about an hour before our spar, there was going to be a 24th World Martial Arts Tournament coming up in only a few hours from now. I looked over Kate at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:00 am, four hours before registration closes. I woke up Kate and Sugar and as they took showers, I prepped our clothes, I would wear a gi that used my dad's colors, Kate was going to wear her arcosian armor, and Sugar was going to wear a gi that matched mine in color. I heard the shower stop and waited for the two towel clad girls left the bathroom to go in and take mine. After I finished my shower and got dressed we left with Gohan and Videl to find Kj and then go to the tournament. We arrived with, strangely, only ten minutes left to register for the tournament. We ran and signed up to participate with quite a bit of scrutiny from the officials and went to the tournament preliminaries. All six of us, a huge guy with a large guy wearing an even larger cloak, and some boxer champion made it to the actual tournament.

"Welcome to the 24th World Martial Arts tournament", yelled the announcer. "Today we have six kids participating today; the first and oldest name is Kj. He is champion of numerous tournaments from over the past few years. Next we have Videl, an alien from the planet Arcose. Next is Kate, Videls stronger twin sister. Next we have the Makyan demon, Sugar. Our last two kid competitors are Son Gollen and Son Gohan, the twin kids of the current Worlds Martial Arts champion, Son Goku. Gollen, Gohan, Kate, Videl, and Sugar are all seven years old as of two days ago, while Kj is fourteen. Our last two competitors are adults; the first is an unknown fighter that goes by GJr. The second is the boxing legend, Beerus. The first match is between Bill and Gollen in five minutes." I sighed when the announcer yelled the name of my first opponent. I turned to look at the panicking man and only smiled before walking out to the ring.

When the bell rung for the match to begin and the man, instead of facing me, turned and ran of the stage, forfeiting the match. Sugar was next up against Videl, and from what I have seen, even if Sugar doesn't go Super Makyan, she won't have any problem taking out the weak arcosian. I watched Videl charge Sugar and deal a heavy but useless blow to Sugars face, which the Makyan just swatted away, and knocked Videl out of the ring in the process. Now it was Gohan and Kj's fight, and much like the previous fight this one was completely one sided. When the fight started, Kj rocketed at Gohan and drove a punch into Gohan's Solar plexus and driving the younger kid out of the ring.

"Now for the final fight of the first round of the tournament, we have the arcosian Kate versus GJr", shouted the announcer. "Will the competitors join us on the ring", I heard him shout as Kate walked up onto the ring. When the match started, Kate blasted forward and drove a punch into Gjr's chest, but the man didn't even flinch. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her out of the ring and before even I could see, he was slamming her full force into the ground out of the ring, leaving a small crater beneath the half-dead arcosian girl. I blasted toward her and picked up her broken body, and I was scared to death, a man was able to destroy Kate in only two hits, and she is equal to my Super Saiyan form. I carried her all the way to the infirmary before flying back to the stage to began my match against Sugar.

I stood facing off against the Makyan, both of us wearing frowns on our faces from the slaughter that happened during the match before us. Sugar nodded and when the match began she jumped to the edge of the arena and I charged her and pushed her off the ring. The next match was Kj versus Gjr, with an outcome similar to Kate's fight, even as a Super Saiyan. My rage began to slowly grow. When my match was called, I had already transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Welcome to the final match, Gjr has nearly killed Gollen's friends and has under taken power full, second level of the legendary Super Saiyan form Kj has used in some of his tournament finals. Now let… BEGIN", shouted the announcer. I charged the beast of a man and threw a punch into Gjr's gut, then a roundhouse kick into the side of his head. He grabbed my extended leg and threw me of the ring but I caught myself before hitting the ground. I instant transmissioned behind him and drove my foot into the giant's spine, which he then hit me in the face with a full powered punch. I tossed a small ki blast at the man that was deflected and exploded into me with a gunshot styled crack. He flew into the air and charged an energy ball and launched it at me, but at the very last second it redirected towards the waiting area where Sugar, Videl, and Gohan were standing. I watched helpless as the blast tore at the building and, when the blast ended, I saw on Sugar, Videl , and Gohan lying there with numerous cuts, bruises, and broken bones. I glared at the man before me and saw him removing his cloak, revealing him to be the, no longer immortal Garlic Jr. My rage was causing my vision to grow black while a blinding pain covered my body. When I finally blacked out, I noticed my hair felt longer and my eyebrows hurt. When my mind blacked out and I was no longer in control of my body, I finished my ascension into a Super Saiyan three.

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels<strong>

**Gollen: 17,000,000  
>Gollen (Super Saiyan): 850,000,000<br>Gollen (Super Saiyan 2): 42,500,000,000  
>Gollen (Enraged Super Saiyan 3): 2,337,500,000,000<strong>

**Kate (4th form): 850,000,000  
>Kate (5th form): 42,500,000,000<strong>

**Vegeta: 16,500,000  
>Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 825,000,000<br>**

**Gohan: 15,000,000  
>Gohan (Super Saiyan): 750,000,000<strong>

**Videl: 750,000,000**

**Kj: 16,500,000  
>Kj (Super Saiyan):825,000,000<strong>

**Sugar: 17,000,000  
>Sugar (Super Makyan): 42,500,000,000<strong>

**Garlic Jr: 50,000,000,000**

**Announcer: 5**

**Beerus: 100  
>Beerus (Undisguised): 500,000,000,000,000<br>**

**If you can't tell from the powers, Beerus is actually the God of Destruction Beerus Disguised as an ordinary human boxer using Whis's powers to be able to watch Garlic Jr, whom he also removed his immortality from.**


	7. A New Champion, Super Saiyan God

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I couldn't think of ideas so I decided to jump out of the Garlic saga quickly**

**Remember, I am still taking OC's for the next filler period**

**Disclaimer : I don't own dragon ball**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Champion, the Super Saiyan God<strong>

I was furious; Garlic has just killed my friends, now I will kill him. I charge the monster and deal a powerful blow to his stomach launching him into the air. Using instant transmission, I teleport behind him and kicked his lower back launching him forward. I phase in front of him and drive my knee into his chin, knocking him into a flip and into the tiles of the ring. I land next to the crater and reach in. I pull out the battered Garlic Jr. and throw him across the ring. I sprint to the ring in front of his flying body and kick him back into his crater.

I feel my body tense up while my muscles increase in size, I begin to scream. I finally begin to feel true pain as my body gets surrounded in the sphere of my now green aura. I land back on the ground, my body hunched over, my muscles bulked up to about the size of super Garlic's. I float up and create a small sphere of green energy in the palm of my hand. I throw it and let the energy flow out of the ball, causing it to go supernova. I dropped to the ground and picked up the charred body of Garlic, who was barely clinging to consciousness.

As I began crushing the life out of him, I felt a hand get placed on my arm and my own consciousness began to return to me. I looked to my side and saw her, Kate, badly wounded and breathing heavily. I felt myself return to a normal size; in fact I had actually gotten leaner. I looked at my skin and saw it was glowing red. I walked to Garlic, who I had chucked to the edge of the almost non-existent ring. I reached down and chucked him of the ring in one motion.

The somehow still alive announcer then shouted "Wow, after one brutal battle the title of world champion is the Super Saiyan God Son Gollen." I was shocked at what he said but as I looked around I saw the boxer Beerus's form change into that of a thin, humanoid cat-like creature with Egyptian god clothing. I walked up to the announcer who handed me my check for 50 million zeni and Garlic, for attacking the defeated competitors, was disqualified. So Kj got second while Sugar got third (25 and 10 million zeni). I smiled as Beerus walked up to my near dead friends, healed them and just disappeared. Turning to Garlic, after getting a belt a couple sizes too large with BT Champion carved of the central gold plate, I picked him up and threw him to my house to finish off later. Meanwhile, Sugar took us all out to eat with her new money, spending about 6 million because of the Saiyans and, strangely, her own Makyan appetite. With some extra food for dad, we departed for home; unknown to even myself dad had already killed Garlic Jr. I left the others to take the food to dad and stared at the corpse, figuring it was dads work. I panicked as I began to hear the clangs of the Frying Pan of Doom against the heads of my friends and bolted off to hide.

About an hour and a few hundred bangs later, I was back home prepping to tell mom how much we won, but I was afraid she would have a heart attack. I glanced at my still glowing red skin and wondered when the transformation would drop. I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the check, which she quickly grabbed then I fell to a knee, dropping my transformation. I stood and felt a small pinch on the back of my arm; I glanced around and saw nothing. By now the others had went to the living room to play games. I felt it coming however, a gradual, physical pain growing in my chest.

/Its too early, no one should get the heart virus yet, I – I need to get the antidote\, I screamed in my head. I ran upstairs only to discover the bathroom had accidentally been locked. I collapsed in pain and began to crawl to the stairs. /Why is it progressing so fast, from what I estimated it should take days for it to be this bad\. I stood and slowly went down the steps, and glanced at the kitchen counter, there, plain as day was a robotic bug, a small needle pointing out from its mandibles still dripping with the poison. /No wonder it's so bad, unlike dads, this one is a poison\! I fell to the ground, grabbing the bug as I fell, as well as breaking a plate. I watched as my eyes closed and I breathed my last as she screamed and the others ran into the room, my empty hand clutching my chest.

**Gohan's POV, 2 years later**

My brother is dead, Kate and Sugar have just given up and dad has… changed. Kj ran off to train after Gollen's death. We are still waiting outside of Amaro City for 19 and 20 to arrive. When they got here everything went as it should, the city is destroyed, the battle moves, Goku gets the natural heart virus and is saved and we wait for Vegeta and Trunks to exit the time chamber. Future Gollen didn't return with him to assist with clean up. Kate, Sugar, and the newly returned Kj are stuck waiting for dad and me to finish in the time chamber. As the battle progressed, we all felt that evil power, it was equal to Gollen's Super Saiyan 3 power, and Cell wasn't even in his perfect form yet. My brother is needed more than ever and he isn't here. I ran to the chamber as soon as I felt Vegeta and Trunks' power appear. I quickly began a shadow sparring session as I awaited dad's arrival.

**One day later**

I exited the chamber in my full power super Saiyan form, I knew it was time. I would destroy Cell with my hidden power, my strength has never been greater, I am even more powerful than my brother was at his full power. Cell will die by my hand, Sugar and Kate won't even be needed, and Videl won't have to suffer the loss of her sister like I lost my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Heart Virus, Goku and Gollen. Gollen wasn't wished back because Kami took the body before the could check his hand for the bot.<strong>

**Broly will be in a future filler chapter, so he will be in here as well as hatchiyack**

**Power Levels, some are at Gollen's TOD while others are present**

**Gollen: 17,000,000  
><strong>**Gollen (Super Saiyan): 850,000,000  
><strong>**Gollen (Super Saiyan 2): 42,500,000,000  
><strong>**Gollen (Enraged Super Saiyan 3): 2,337,500,000,000  
>Gollen (Legendary Super Saiyan):400,000,000,000,000<br>Gollen (Super Saiyan God): 500,000,000,000,000**

**Kate (4th form): 850,000,000  
>Kate (5th form): 42,500,000,000<strong>

**Vegeta: 16,500,000  
>Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 825,000,000<br>**

**Gohan: 42,500,000,000  
>Gohan (Super Saiyan): 2,337,500,000,000<strong>

**Videl:30,000,000,000**

**Kj: 16,500,000  
>Kj (Super Saiyan):825,000,000<strong>

**Sugar: 17,000,000  
>Sugar (Super Makyan): 42,500,000,000<strong>

**Garlic Jr: 50,000,000,000**

**Announcer: 5**

**Beerus: 100  
>Beerus (Undisguised): 500,000,000,000,000<strong>

**Cell (Perfect form): 84,000,000,000**


End file.
